


I Love (Only You)

by Sigue_adelante_mi_hijo_rebelde



Category: EXO (Band), FTIsland, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Kpop - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Imagine your OTP, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigue_adelante_mi_hijo_rebelde/pseuds/Sigue_adelante_mi_hijo_rebelde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short scenario to imagine for your OTP. Just the two of them caught up in the moment or appreciating each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love (Only You)

**Author's Note:**

> For your OTP no matter who you ship! This is my first time posting anything here. I hope you enjoy it!

If only I could show you how much time I spend thinking of you.   
Or how I always respond to you when we come together.   
The way my skin flushes under your fingertips.   
Hearing you say my name and watching you unravel beneath me.   
The warmth that consumes us.   
How our hands fit into the other's perfectly.   
For me there's only you.   
Those nights where we meet in our dreams.   
I go crazy around you but it feels so fucking good.   
Crazy squeezes between us while we're tangled in our sheets whispering, "I love you".   
In my soul I have you.   
The contours of your body are a map for my blind wandering hands.   
I lose myself in your dips and smooth landscapes.   
I find my way in the ridges of your spine.   
And I leave kisses like crumbs in case I need to find my way back.   
Your heat makes me ache for your embrace as you pull me down.   
As you steal my breaths leaving me gasping and shaking.   
Always wanting more.   
To be closer still.   
To want to feel you on every inch of me.   
In this darkness.   
Where your silhouette becomes mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! I may post more soon depending on feedback. Please let me know! Seriously anything helps :)


End file.
